Valentines Day
by Golden-Garden
Summary: Konata has begun to realize her feelings towards Kagami, along with these feelings comes a big problem, and now Konata must be ready to tell Kagami the truth by Valentines Day, unless she gets away with a lie. It has a bit of language so watch out for that if you are a younger reader.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! It's Golden Garden And I've finally been INSPIRED! Which is always a good thing obviously. This is a yuri between Konata and Kagami from Lucky Star, I watched the anime a long while back, and just now I was reminded of it, so I thought I'd share my ideas is earlier in the year before they graduated! I hope you enjoy it. It's going to be just light little kisses, though there will be a fair bit of language in it. I don't know how many chapters but it will be pretty short, or at least that's what I aim for :P.**_

**Konata's POV**

*Whack!* A book slams down on the back of my head making me sit upright as quick as I can. Though it seems this time I've slept through class without getting caught, there is no escaping Kagami and her needs to go get cake with everyone after school. I look up at her pouting face. "Jeez!do you do anything besides sleep in class?" She asks sighing and raising her eyebrows at the end. "Hmm..." I start while I stop and think about it for a while. "Nope!" I answer standing up and smiling. I get a small whack on the head again making me pout. "It's one thing to hit a girl once, but twice? Kagami you devil~"I say lifting my hand to my mouth and giggling a little. She gives me an unimpressed face, "I'll apologize when I confirm that you're a girl." She then turns to Tsuakasa.

"Hey, are you ready to go yet? were waiting for you y'know." Her blunt remark makes the clumsy kitten panic and drop her notebook only to pick it up, and miss her bag twice while trying to put it in. "I'm moving as fast as I can sis!" She replies shaking a little as she stuffs everything into her bag. I laugh a little "Tsukasa you will never stop being so adorable, but man you are clumsy." I say to her making her pout a little as she closes her bag and we all turn going out the door.

We walk to the front where Miyuki is waiting for all of us. "All right let's go." Miyuki replies with her usual sweet voice. We all head off. The whole way there all Kagami can say is small remarks about how delicious the cake will be, and all I can do is reply with remarks about how she's gonna get fat. Along with the conversation I have a funny thought of a fat Kagami, making me giggle.

**At The Cafe**

We sit together in a booth at the small cafe and we chat our jaws off. "Hey isn't Valentines coming up?" Tsukasa asks using a curious tone. And Miyuki nods with a smile. "It's just around the corner isn't it." She states as more of an answer then a question. Tsukasa takes a bite of cake and nods along with the moe mouse. "I don't know you guys, Valentines is a full week away, that's close but it's not as if it's two days from now." Kagami replies with a sigh. "You just have no one to give a Valentine to so you don't look forward to it~!" I say and she reaches over the table just to pull on my hair, which makes me whine. "I'm sorry~" I say with a small giggle once she lets go and sits back in her seat.

"Love is stupid, so to make a whole holiday for it, God it's just so idiotic." Kagami tells us making us all get kind of depressed. Tsukasa looks up at Kagami and then turns her head to Miyuki. "I don't think it's idiotic." She says quietly before she turns her head away. The gears in my head turn for a couple minutes and I cant help but feel like something is odd in the air here. Then Miyuki looks to Tsukasa while the purple haired girl looks to her lap. "It's not like we cant give Valentines to each other, besides it's a joy filled day of love." Miyuki says trying to lift the air a little. I consider that it was just depressing for a second but that's not it. It feels like something I don't recognize from reality.

"I guess, but that doesn't change the fact that it's not as fun for people who don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend." Kagami's statement makes everyone freeze up a little, but I don't think Kagami understood what she was doing, so I forget about it. I set my hand on Tsukasa's and nod a smile to her. "That doesn't mean that we cant make it happy." I tell them and Miyuki nods happily with me. As soon as Miyuki and Tsukasa make eye contact they both turn away flustered but I discard any simplistic thoughts and look to Kagami who begins to eat her cake. "I guess." She says and we all go back to simple conversations.

I stuff my face full of cake and we continue our small talk. "By the way isn't there a test right before Valentines?" Tsukasa inquires, and Miyuki nods as a response. "That's what I heard, what are you guys gonna do about it?" Kagami asks with a sly smile, looking over at me and Tsu-chan. "Miyuki agreed to tutor me tomorrow, because she's busy today." Tsukasa replies happily. I stop for a second and think. "An over night cram session might not work..." I say with worry, and Kagami stares at me for a couples seconds. "Why?" She asks without any real care in her voice. "Well because they say it's for all subjects, and I don't know what we're doing right now in any of them, and trying to remember all of that instead of just the stuff on the test, it might make my head burst." I tell her in a blunt response and I begin to worry more and more. "Why don't you join us tomorrow for a study group?" Miyuki asks me happily. "I'm only free for the rest of today, my dad wants me to help him with a game tomorrow, and that's gonna take a long time." I tell her as I drop my chin to the table."Your dad is always crying whenever you leave him, so does that mean you cry a lot too?" Kagami jokes at me. "I never cry" I reply in a childish tone. "Well why not have Kagami help you?She was telling me earlier today about how tonight she was planning to study for a while and rush to bed early, how about instead she stays at your place over night and tutors you?" Miyuki's words fill me with hope and I begin to bribe Kagami.

**On The Way Home From The Cafe**

We all part our ways after some delicious cake and I take the cute beast Kagami with me, I managed to do so with bribes and lots of cake!_ 'And now my little Kagami is gonna tutor me!' _My thoughts makes me laugh.

We walk together not making much conversation. Arriving at the train station is a soothing matter, as there is almost no one there. We purchase our tickets and walk through the train doors.

Our train compartment is completely empty besides ourselves. The silence has begun to get awkward, and unlike my usual self I'm freaking out and don't know what to say.I feel a little bad about depriving her of her night, and she seems angry...Plus I'm feeling a little strange, being alone with her, makes me feel a little embarrassed. Kagami is just sitting there but my heart is beating fast and my face is probably on fire. _'Jesus Christ I'm such a damn perv!'_

I don't know what set it off, perhaps it's the fact that were the only ones here, or maybe I'm just a random spaz, but either way, I need to calm the heck down before she looks at me. Sure I've liked her for a long time now, but it was never taken seriously by either of us, I guess I recognized it, but I never meant for it to get in the way of something simple like a casual conversation!

Kagami sighs and I quickly panic, trying to regain my self composure. She lays back in her seat, arms behind her head and legs crossed. "You seem nervous, do you have something that's bugging you?" Her simple words send a shiver down my spine and I freeze for a second. "What's that Kagami? You sound worried about me~"I mock her without making any movements or looking her in the eye. She clicks her tongue and grabs my shoulder as she opens her mouth to say something. I quickly swat off her hand and stand up out of some unknown instinct in me.

"I'll take that as 'something is wrong, but there's no way I'm telling you Kagami'." She tells me as she stands up. My head starts spinning as she gives me a look that tells me she's hurt. The look of her hurt face makes everything I know fly out the sunset shines down on us and through the window, and even though it warms us both, it cant melt me out of place. We stand in silence and I cant think of anything to say to her. Her face keeps me stuck in place and my head is still spinning wildly until it starts to give me a headache. "Sorry, never mind." Her words come out normally but I can tell how much I have just hurt her. "No Kaga-!" I begin but she cuts me off as she sits down. "It's fine, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to." Her smash into my head and break me. I hold my arms and stand in place not wanting to hear such words. I want to fake a smile and go back to normal life, I want us both to forget this...But for some reason I cant do that.

I look to her, and see that she's looking to the other side of the train. My heart lights on fire and I bite my bottom lip. I didn't mean to hurt her just because I was getting caught up in a moment. My body refuses to let me move a muscle, my legs begin to shake, and my head starts to hurt like hell. "I just-" I begin talking but Kagami cuts me off again. "Look I'll help you with your school, then we go to sleep, and I leave in the morning with you for school, we don't need anything else, especially not needless conversation." Her words Rip my heart open and rub salt into the fresh wound. "Kaga-!" I start and she stands up with an annoyed look on her face. "I said we don't need small talk! In fact we don't need to speak at all!Just sit down and be quiet will you?!" She tells me and I can see on her face she regrets the harsh form of her words as soon as they fall from her lips.

She walks towards me with an apologetic look on her face. And as she opens her mouth the train takes a sharp turn. We stumble and fall over as the train begins crossing a bridge. She pushes herself up and holds herself up on her hands and knees, with my body splayed beneath her. "Sorry~" She groans as she rubs the back of her head. "For falling on you, and the conversation just now." She says making my eyes widen.

she begins to get off but I throw my arms around her body holding her in place. "Bakagami!" I shout as my voice cracks. "Don't go off on your own, making the discussion go however you like it to!I have stuff I want to say just like every other human being!" I tell her not letting her go. Tears are welling up in my eyes and we both move to sitting on the our knees, still on the floor. She looks kind of panicked for a second then she smiles. "What happened to the 'I never cry' Konata?" She asks me with words full of love. And I laugh a little waving my hand. "Oh be quiet!" I laugh, as I rub the tears from my eyes.

"So what do you want to say?" She asks and I look up at her. "Huh?" I ask trying to regain everything that just drifted away from me in the last two seconds. "You said you had something to say." She tells me with a giggle. And with that comment, I stop for a second. "Right, um..." With that I stop and think for a full minute. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, and it's not anything that's actually a problem, or at least I hope it's not." I say trailing off as I use hand gestures while I speak. Waving my arms for a couple seconds and trying to remember how to speak Kagami begins to reply. "If you don't not want to tell me then why don't you just say it?" She asks with worry painted across her face. "I just, need some time..."I tell her as I puts my hands on my knees and look down as I scrunch my skirt up in my fists.

"Then how about you can give me a date, and you have until then to tell me about it?" She asks and I nod thinking for a couple seconds. "How about Valentines?" I conclude my thoughts with this small comment I meant to say in my head, but there's no taking it back now without looking more stupid then I already do. "Right, after the group goes to the cafe, we can go to my place again, and I'll tell you there?" I say it coming more like an idiot trying to answer a question with a question. "Okay, I look forward to Valentines." She smiles at me, and we get up and sit on the bench, going back to small talk.

The small but sweet sentences she replies with reassure me. But now I've made a promise to confess to her on Valentines...I don't know if I'm lucky, or if I just dug my own grave, but one thing's for sure, and that's the fact that I'm now going to have to decide something. Am I going to lie to her and come up with something, or am I going to tell the truth and possibly ruin our friendship?

**At Konata's House**

We sit on the floor of my room and try to study at my small table. "Wow, looks like you can work hard when you want to." _'I don't know if I should take it as an insult or a compliment.' _I think to myself as we continue going through a set of flashcards she made for me while I did a small practice test for Social Studies.

"Okay, we've been working hard for a while now, I think a break is in order!" She tells me happily. "I think so too, it's already 7:00, we should have dinner." I tell her with a smile. She nods to me and we both stand up. "Do you want to play a video game or something, while I cook?" I ask her with a warm smile, which isn't very normal for me. She shakes her head and I can tell that I must look confused. "Nah, I'll help you cook." She tells me and I cant help but giggle. "Are you sure?" I ask her and she lightly hits the back of my head. "I can do dishes or gather ingredients." She tells me and I smile at her.

We walk downstairs and begin to gather cooking supplies together, while Dad sits in the dinning room watching a show about k-pop idols. "Hey, Konata which one of those girls do you think has more fans?" Dad's small remark makes Kagami sigh quietly. I walk into the dinning room and look at the two. "I don't know, I think that more guys are Sadists pretending to be Masochists, so they'd go for the Sexy Sadistic one first, but over time the Cute Masochist would have more fans." I tell him this so I can quickly go back to Kagami and not raise as many questions as I would from a simple 'I don't know'. "I guess you're right." He replies quieter as he begins to focus on the two girls.

I walk Kagami through the steps of the cookbook as best I can, and it turns out actually looking yummy.

Kagami sets the table with me and we all sit together for a nice supper. "Wow, you girls did a good job with the meal! I wish Yutaka wasn't on her sleepover right now, I'm sure she'd love to try this." Dad congratulates us both as he continues eating with us. I see Kagami's face light up with joy and I laugh to myself.

**After Dinner**

We sit together in my room with the lights on and window open. We both look outside at the night sky. "It's getting late, do you wanna go to bed?" She asks me and I laugh. "I guess I'll have to live the life of a normal person for a while!~" I joke at her and she pushes me a little. "Oh, please...You couldn't be normal if you tried!" She laughs pointing at me. "Fine let's go to sleep right now!" I hold a sly smile as I say this. We both turn and look around. "So..." Kagami begins as she looks around the room. "What're the sleeping arrangements?" She asks and I freeze. "Uh..." I stop for a second and turn to my tiny bed with a sigh. "We share?" I ask her trying not to look my crush in the eye.

Kagami lights up with a deep red blush. "Sure, sounds good!" She says before I get both of us pajamas.

"What kind do you want?" I ask her as I turn my head to face her. "Shorts and a tank top please, the pants would be too short for me after all." She comments with a giggle. I pout for a moment and fish out something for her to wear, and something for myself as well.

I find her a tank top with a Fullmetal Alchemist design on it, and booty shorts with a similar design. "This'll do I guess, but don't you have anything longer for a bottom?" she asks me with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Don't you wanna match though?" I ask which causes her to look up at me. "Top and bottom I mean." I tell her and she nods before sighing and falling back on my bed length wise. I laugh to myself and get dressed in a High school Of The Dead t-shirt, though it's a little big on me, and some shorts to match.

I then turn off the lights and we both climb into the small bed. We face each other and hold hands as we shut our eyes. "Don't leave me until morning okay?" She asks and a tired voice. "You got it." I tell her with a yawn. For some reason I've become actually tired instead of the usual.

soon we're both asleep still holding onto each others hands, and legs entwined.

_**I think this is going pretty good so far, so I'd love to hear what you think~. I know that it's a little fast so far, and not a lot makes sense (Random Angry Kagami and such), but I assure you, I have no idea what I'm doing XD. I just wrote what came to mind, so I had no basic idea, and I'm hoping to take it a little slower, and plan things out better next chapter, so for now let me know what you like and dislike about it and I'll be sure to answer any questions you have in the next chapter. Also as you've probably noticed I don't have a spell check so forgive my grammar mistakes. I hope you look forward to some sweet lovey dovey stuff, and I hope you enjoy the sappy "It's Valentines Day Let's Confess And Live Happily Ever After Thing" But depending on my mood that might be completely destroyed and fed to the hounds so you'll have to keep reading to find out XD.**_


	2. I cant choose who I love

_**Hello again OwO, this is the second chapter of Valentine's Day I'm happy that you've made it this far, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, the last one was a little jumpy(and so is this one...), I'm going to try and take it slower for this one so *fingers crossed* I hope that it can be a bit smoother, and maybe you'll enjoy it more, I don't know too much about what you guy's want so leave some reviews about it XP. Also this took forever to write, so as always, feel free to leave some constructive criticism, I really need it XD. Also I apologize, this was REALLY late, so I hope you'll forgive me and my lazy butt XD, Anyways, I've done too much blabbing! go ahead and enjoy :).**_

***Kagami's POV**

Light shines on my face making my eyes flicker open. I sit up and remember yesterdays events. 'Jesus Christ! I'm such an idiot! Just because I was a little confused with how I felt, I lashed out like that! I would apologize but that's already been done,' My head hurts and I groan a little as I continue to worry about it 'I don't know what to do now...' I lay back down and put my arm over my eyes as I try and think of what to do. Konata rolls around before sitting up, and grumbles something or other about a kiss. My face lights up when I hear the word "kiss" roll off her tongue. Flipping my feet over the side of the bed I sit up and stretch. "Did you sleep alright Bakagmi?" Konata laughs to herself as she says it to me. "Yea, and you better drop that nickname, it's not funny." I tell her as I stand up and stretch out my legs, kicking them a couple times trying to get the blood to flow through them.

"You liar, you know that it's super funny!" She tells me in a happy giggle 'It really is funny, even if it's a little humiliating, it is really funny.' I think to myself as I frown a little. I sigh and walk over to a corner where my uniform has been stacked. "Time to get dressed, we do have school ya know...And it is not funny." I hiss the last part under my breath before I make sure I've grabbed everything I need. I here a small groan from Konata before she gets off her bed and grabs her uniform.

We strip back to back, in Konatas room dew to her dad having occupied the bathroom. Sliding my skirt on I start to feel an awkward silence in the air. The only sound is that off us both slipping on our shirts and socks. I adjust my bow and turn to Konata who has just finished doing the same. "Ah! Kagami, you forgot to put your hair up!" She tells me and I sigh before I answer her. "I cant."I tell her and she stares for a couple seconds. "Why not?" Her question makes me freeze. I stand there for a couple seconds in silence. "Tsukasa and my mom usually help me out, so I might end up having hairs sticking out, or having it be uneven so..." I trail off and as I do so, a huge creepy smile forms on the shorty's face.

"I get it! Bakagami doesn't know how to do her own hair!~" Shorty's words make my facial expression go from embarrassed to annoyed. "You really piss me off ya know that? And that's not what I meant, I can do my own hair up, just not that well, there'll just be a couple pieces of hair that'll be left out of the bows..." My words make me trail off into more embarrassment then before. 'I should have just told her I wanted to change it up for once, but instead I had to be stupid and tell her the truth...This pisses me off...' Seeing the blue haired shorty stare at me with such a happy look in her eye makes me annoyed in 24 different ways starting with "Extremely pissed".

She takes long confident strides towards me which make me take a step back. "How about I do it?" her question makes me give her a confused face. "Bakagami's hair, how about I do it?" She asks me with a wide and kind smile. "Do you even know how to do pigtails?" I inquire before relaxing from a previous nervous stance. "I can, but how about I do something a little different?" Her question makes me a little nervous again but I agree to it anyway. She sits me down and gets a brush and my two ribbons. She then begins to brush through my hair gently. I begin to doze off a little, but just as quickly as I started to nod off, I'm woken up. "I'm finished!" Konata declares and I stand up walking to the nearest mirror.

When I look into the mirror I see my hair down in two loose braids, with my ribbons tied at the end of either one. I blush a little with happiness when I see how well it suits me. "It looks really cute..." I whisper to myself. "Ya think so?" She laughs. 'Crap, I guess she heard me...' I think as she strides over. "Sure it looks cute, but only for certain occasions, I still love you more with pigtails." Her words make me freeze and I look to her. "You love me more?" I ask the shorty as her words make my face turn red. She turns to me with a lightly blushed face and answers. "Yea, I love you like a sister!" She replies, my heart sinks a little bit with her words. 'Crap!What am I doing!?Getting depressed about something like that, it's not what I should be doing!' I chastise myself for feeling such odd emotions before I get myself together. "How about we go and grab some breakfast before we go?" Suddenly everything she say's has begun to sound like something romantic...'I swear...At this point she could say that she was gonna go rob a bank and I would probably just sit still and nod like an idiot' As I'm thinking this I hear something stupid, "So that's when I decided I would donate to the 'Bears With No Limbs Charity'." Hearing something so silly snaps me out of my self-loathing state. "Wait, what?" I ask turning my head to Konata as she pours me some apple juice. "Just making sure you were listening, but it sounds like you only heard the last part." She laughs at me as she says this, and I laugh along with her dew to her previous silly comment.

As we eat together I begin to question how I really feel. 'sitting like this make's me feel like our relationship is more than it is...' I think before I get pissed at myself once again. 'It was like this all yesterday too...I wonder if I've taken some crazy pills or something, this is getting ridiculous.' I tell myself before realizing that saying I might have taken 'crazy pills' is ridiculous in itself.

**At School During The Lunch Break**

Even though we're in different classes, as always I've bothered to make the trip to their classroom.

"I'm so excited for later tonight Miyuki! I look forward to all the new information, I really cant concentrate on my own..." Tsukasa tell's Miyuki, adding a 'te he~' afterwards. The fact that Tsukasa is talking to Miyuki without looking her in the eye seems weird to me but I don't really care either way. 'Maybe I'll ask her about later.' I tell myself before I stand up from the table. "Where're you goin'?" Konata say's in an obvious attempt to imitate me. I hear a small snort of laughter come from Tuskasa before she covers her mouth with blush coating her cheeks. "I'm goin' to get more melon bread, why do you care?" My reply is blunt before I turn around. "Wait~, I want some too!~" Konata whines at me. Turning my head in a swift motion I glare at her. "Then come an' get it yourself!" My reply makes her stand up and run over to my side. "I'll take you up on that offer!" Her words send horrified shivers down my spine, the last thing I want is to be alone with her.

Sighing I begin to walk and she begins to cling to my arm. Walking around in silence is a little unnerving but there's not much I can do, after all I'm pretty much stuck when it comes to a topic I'd like to talk about, and if I were to come up with one, It'd probably come out really stupid. Reaching the store is probably the worst I've ever felt, an instant depression and regret washes over me as I can only think about how stupid I make myself look in front of her every time. The more I think about my mistakes the worst it get's, and as it get's worse, it slowly scratches a whole in my memory and stores itself there for me to forever feel my regret.

Seeing magazines I quickly take a look inside, out of pure interest, after all I am just another human being, so I do love gossip. I begin reading but as I do I see the cutest dress ever on the next page. An ocean blue dress with a white ribbon beneath the bust, and a pretty design of white flowers apparently made of lace. After staring at it for a couple seconds I begin to picture Konata in it, with a few different locations behind her. My heart begins to skip beats and a warm smile forms on my face. "Hey Kaga-chan, come on~ I got both of us what we need-" she begins before seeing the dress. "That's really pretty!" Her words make my heart jump in my chest, while she stares for a couple minutes. "Ah!That one is too!~" She tells me, and I look down to where she's pointing. I see a baby pink dress that's the same as the blue but with light purple. I stare at the two dresses that go to just above the knees, and have spaghetti straps, I begin to picture me and Konata side by side in the dresses. "Do you want to go by them some time...?" Konatas question makes my face light up and I stop for a couple seconds. "Sure, the sale ends two weeks from not so I don't see why not..." My reply makes my heart jump and it also makes me feel like a fool for getting any stupid idea's.

"Do you want to get the magazine too?so we can remember where to go get them?" I ask before I realize how stupid I sound. Konata gives me a warm smile even though I was spouting such idiotic ideas.

We walk up to register and set everything down. I begin to search for my wallet...That I left at school. Sighing to myself I hear Konata saying "Can we have it in a bag please?" and my heart stops with worry. "Actually I-" I begin not wanting to sound stupid, but I'll have to tell the truth. "I'll be paying, you took me with you without complaints after all." Her warm smile and comment make me blush even more then before, and I'm sure that somebody might mistake me for having a fever in just a couple minutes. On the way back I read the magazine and we point out cute outfits, and fun places we might want to go eat.

After School

"Me and Miyuki are gonna go now, you guy's be safe okay?" Tsukasa tells us as we part ways. "Okay bye bye!~"I call to them as they walk away.

Seeing Konata smile and wave makes me smile as well. 'Look's like it's no good, I really do love her after all...' I tell myself as we begin walking the same pathway. As we walk I clench my fists at my sides and try to think of what I want to say.

"Hey Bakagami! Let's stop at the playground for bit, it's been a while and since it's late no one's here!" She tells me with a smile spread across her face. "Fine, I'll let my parents know I'll be late...But didn't your dad want help with that game or something?" I ask her before we walk over to the swings and I pull out my phone. "That doesn't mean he cant wait till' later, but I guess I'll text him, I actually remembered to bring my phone today too!" She tells me in a cheer.

We finish our texts and swing back and forth together. "It's been a long time since I sat around on swings like this." she tells me and I nod in agreement. 'I should probably notify her of my feelings, I mean it's not like waiting will change anything, besides she might not even take me seriously.' I tell myself in hopes of gathering courage.

"Konata you know I-" My own words are cut off by me as I search for the right way to tell her about it. "I um...I thought I might just say it, so maybe you too could..." My stuttering makes me sound like a bigger idiot then I've felt all day and that's pretty stupid. My swinging speeds up a little and I begin to go higher up. My face is now bright red and my thoughts are jumbled. 'Why is this so difficult!I though I had this under control!I need to just say it!' No matter how hard I try I'm flustered and my actions and thoughts disagree with each other greatly. "So maybe perhaps you could... this is proving a little difficult but if you'll hear me out...And um I, sorry, wait, I um, fuck, um, I just..." Left and right my thoughts are in a complete mess and so are my sentences. "What is it?" Konata asks me with a giggle. "I cant remember, maybe next time..." I tell her trying to think of any excuse to postpone this event. "Okay, I'll always listen to whatever you gotta say, so don't hold back okay?" she tells me as she turns her head to face me and smiles.

'CRAP! I'm such an idiot!' I try to pull my thoughts together and I end up just making a fool of myself again. "We should...Eat." I regret the words as soon as they come out of my mouth 'Not only did they sentence come out REALLY stupid, but I also sound like all I think about is food!' She smiles at me and nods.

"Yea, how about one of the places from the magazine! They looked really good, and I'm sure lots of them will be open it's still only 4:40!" Konata saves me from stupidity, which makes me even more embarrassed but I'll accept it, if I bother fighting it, I'm positive I'll end up sounding stupid again.

**After A Long And Slightly Awkward Dinner**

"Well I'd better get going it's past 6:00 so I'm sure my dad is getting impatient." Konata laughs this to me, and I smile.

I find it difficult to believe but honestly Konata's smile really messes with my heart...And my head. As I walk alone I can only think of her which causes me to walk across two busy streets when it's a green light by accident 'If I don't confess soon this might actually be the end of my life...' I shudder at the thought of my life ending because of something so stupid.

Soon enough all of my concentration is on Konata's smile, but it's not just her smile anymore, her long ocean blue hair, her soft eye's, her small waist, her short thin legs, her delicate hands, her tiny feet, her small nose, it doesn't take much to see that I'm obsessing over her. At home everyone greets me with a smile and as we watch a few shows together, I immediately go upstairs, and flop onto my bed with the door closed. I look at the time and it read 8:00, and even though I'm tired already, all I end up thinking about it my confession on valentines. The whole idea of confessing is eating me away, but the idea of holding it in forever, or even worse never saying a word and watching her go off with someone without her knowing my feelings, is to much to handle, I'm positive I would fall apart and never come back together. As I begin to think of her moving on, with my feelings never even reaching her ears, I actually start to cry as I lay on my bed alone in my room at the thought.

Soon all of my emotions are piling up, and I almost want to disappear, and for nobody to remember that I was ever here, just to get away from confessing and getting turned down, because I'm almost positive, that something like that would hurt enough to leave a scar on my heart forever. If Konata on the other hand says the next to impossible 'yes' to me, I wouldn't know what to do next, I begin to wish that it was just that and then the 'Happy Ending' words would appear in big letters like in old movies, and that would be the end, but what is the end anyway? my head begins to hurt as I think of all of these things. 'how would my parents feel about it all?' 'will I be able to support her in our relationship?' 'what are you supposed to do when you're in a relationship with someone anyways?'. I get annoyed at myself for questioning it, but that doesn't stop me from doing it even more. These thoughts spin through my head until I'm so frustrated I could scream, I have a small cry for a little bit before I doze off only to wake up to the sound of an annoying alarm clock.

I want to destroy my clock but instead I calm down and push the top turning it off, which lets me get up and get dressed without worrying about a broken clock. As I get dressed all I think about is seeing Konata, walking down stairs, eating breakfast, going to school, all of my replies come out as "Sorry,what?" or "Wait, sorry, can you repeat that." and at first it makes me feel stupid, but then my heart is lifted up and I don't care anymore, I don't care about anything...Nothing besides seeing her, I want to tell her, and I want her to be mine, because I need her.

Soon enough me and Tsukasa (who's existence I barely acknowledged) arrive at school. Before I head off to my class I go to Tsukasa's class just to greet Konata, who I ended up not running into this morning. "Hey guys!" I wave a little with a smile as I walk over to Konata and Miyuki. "G'Mornin'!" Konata says with a yawn as she lays her head on her desk. "So lazy you forgot how to speak, exactly how late did you stay up last night and how early did you wake up?" Konata's reaction to my comment is dull, even though I made mine sound as rude as possible, for no good reason. "I went to sleep 'round 12:00 and woke up at 4:00 so I could get 'ere early." She yawn at the end of her sentence and I laugh. "Went to sleep early did ya?" I ask her with a laugh and she just gives me a nod, not sufficing my need for her attention.

"I gotta get to class actually, so I'll see you guys at lunch." I tell my friends as I leave the room and go to my own class. The whole way through I never once think about what I should be, and only think of why she cares so much less today, she's gone longer than that without sleep, so why was she ignoring me today. I write down notes as the teacher speaks so that I wont have missed the whole class, though I occasionally let my mind wander by accident, so I don't get everything written down. Soon enough I've gone through each and every class before lunch, and gotten half the information I'll need from each class, if not, less.

Unlike me, Konata is apparently getting better, and paying extra attention in class. I feel not only left in the dust and slightly humiliated, but also down right stupid. I give my friends excuses like "I'm just not feeling great today." and "I'm just having trouble today." claiming that it's a one time thing, but I don't really have any idea if that's true or not, it could go on forever, or maybe it is just this one day in particular. My mind is wandering again which I only realize when Tsukasa tells me that Konata called my name 5 times before just now. "Sorry, what?" I ask Konata which makes her laugh at me a little. "I was asking who you're planning to give your special valentines chocolate to, Tsukasa says she has a special person in mind but she'll only tell us if they accept. Miyuki says that she has someone to and goes under the same conditions, I'm not to sure, so what about you?" My ears hear her clearly this time and I'm sort of at a loss for words. "I have someone...But I'm not sure if I'll ask them or not, I'll let you guys know if it all works out though." I say it but even I can tell that I sound really upset about it.

Miyuki puts her hand over mine and looks at me with a concerned face. "Why wouldn't you ask them?" She questions me, and I just stop and stay still. "Because I don't think my parents will approve of who it is, and I'm also almost positive that I'll get rejected, because it's not normal." I tell her and I look up from my food to see Tsukasa stopped dead in the middle of taking a bite. Just by the look on her face I can tell that she figured out part of it already. 'She knows it's a girl...' I tell myself in my head. "Ah, I might know who it is, but I don't want to spoil it for the others, can we go talk about this for a second, just so I can figure out if I'm right or not." Her words make me worry over what she might say to me, but I simply nod and stand up. The two of us walk to an empty hall and begin to talk. "It's a girl right?" Getting straight to the point her questions makes me flinch. "It's either that or someone who pays next to attention with their studies, or would be seen as having no future at first glance, those are the only people mom and dad wouldn't approve of." Her words make me start to sniffle a little bit. "Yea, it's a girl, but it's also a girl who has no guaranteed future." I feel rude for saying it but I do anyway.

Tsukasa turns to me and gives me a hug. "Mine's just a girl, a girl with a bright future...Who probably wouldn't accept me." She says and I can feel warm drop hitting my shoulders. "Tsukasa, are you in love with Miyuki?" I ask letting my own tears begin to fall. Tsukasa takes in a deep shaky breath and nods a little. "Yea...Yea, I am." Her words make me cry and as we let our tears fall she asks me. "Are you in love with Konata?" Her voice is cracking and her voice is shaking, but I'm even weaker then her, and all I can do is nod while I begin to whimper as quietly as I can. As we let our tears fall we get our our handkerchiefs and clean away one another tears. "I'm gonna confess...But before I do, I'm gonna tell mom and dad." Tsukasa words make my stomach tie itself in knots. "I'll be there for you okay?" I reassure her. She begins crying again and so do I, we cry and cry, until both of our Handkerchiefs are damp.

"You'll have to tell them to you know, that you're going to ask Konata out." Her words make me nod, but inside I want to shake my head, I'd rather die then tell them something like that, but I know it would be unfair to not tell them. "I'm scared." I hear her whisper before she start to let the tears fall down again as she drops her head and stares straight down letting tear drops hit her shoes and the floor. "Everything will work out so don't be scared." I try my best to tell her this, but inside I'm panicked, and I have no clue what I'm going to do. That obviously shows though, because she holds me tight and nods, giving me a feeling that everything, will work out, I just don't know how well it will, and no hug, or sentence, can ever make me feel that way. We stand for a couple seconds letting each other sniffle and cover each others shoulders in tear drops.

After pulling ourselves together we head back to the classroom and continue having lunch, even though we only have 10 minutes left, and have finished next to none of our lunch. The rest of the day goes on, with an empty sort of feeling in the air. I get worried, and even though I'm doing better with my school work, and my head is cleared of those ridiculous thoughts I cried out earlier, I feel empty, like there's nothing left but the misery that lies ahead of me. A thoughtless machine is all I am as I breeze through my classes always answering in an slightly depressed voice, no worry, no smile, I just say it as it is and continue writing my notes. The worried glances I get from my friends are something I ignore, as I don't have any emotion to tell them about it all today anyways.

Soon enough me and Tsukasa are at the front door of our house, in which feels almost unwelcoming right now. Walking inside we're greeted with smiling faces and dinner preparations. Tsukasa helps our sisters cook, while I set the table. Mom walks in the door with our desert, and dad follows a couple minutes after just getting home from work. I feel so worried, but also like I have nothing left. I see Tsukasa still putting on a smile, even though I can see her upset frown every time everyone looks away. Mom and dad talk about their day, as do I and my sisters, but it just makes me feel slightly like a liar when I tell them that the day went just fine, and the same as usual.

Soon enough I'm doing dishes and two out of my three sisters have fled the scene, already finished with their jobs. Tsukasa smiles as she dries the dishes beside me and finishes with a small "Yay". As I exit the room I notice that Tsukasa stays in along with mom and dad. As I'm walking away, I end up walking just to the door, and faking the rest of my footsteps. Sitting by the door I listen in on their conversation. "Mom, dad, I have something I'd like to talk to you about." I repeatedly tell myself that shes going to chicken out right then and there yet she continues. "Yes sweetheart?" Dad asks her and I just keep telling myself that she's not going to say it. "I feel like you have a right to know, but I also wanted to tell you since it would be unfair if I went off and did it without you knowing." I hear the room fall silent. I can tell that mom and dad are making that concerned face, even if I cant see it.

"I'm a lesbian, and I'm going to ask out a girl in my class in the next few days." The room is silent, and I'm sitting outside the door shocked. My jaw drops as I realize that she said it and didn't chicken out. "This isn't a funny joke Tsukasa." Dad's words are firm and I can tell that the air is very heavy. "It's not a joke, please realize that I'm one hundred percent serious when I say this, I am a lesbian, and I am going to ask out a girl in my class." I can hear mom starting to cry. Dad is obviously getting mad, and Tsukasa is obviously starting to cry as well, I cant even imagine how it feels to not be supported by your own parents. And as I realize they wont accept me either, I start to cry, not making a single noise, so I wont blow my cover. "Tsukasa, you are not allowed to ask out that girl, and if you do, I want you to please leave." Those words are terrifying, and I never wanted to hear them come from my mothers mouth.

"What do you mean leave?" Tsukasa is obviously nervous and slightly scared when she asks this, and so am I. "When I say leave, I mean this household, I will not allow my daughter to be a lesbian, and if you don't respect that you can leave, go live with you're new girlfriend for all I care, but do not come home as a lesbian." Mom's words make me freeze as I picture little Tsukasa having to leave because she loves someone who's the same gender as her, because of love, mom and dad would leave her behind. "I want you to be safe and happy, but I do not want you to be a lesbian." Mom's words are something I hate hearing. I'm not only furious but I want to open the doors and stand up for her, even if I wont be able to do anything to help her. "Fine..." Hearing her words shocks me, even though she was so flustered over it she's giving up on her love so easily.

"Great honey, never scare us like that again-" Dad begins but Tsukasa cuts him off. "Fine, then I'll leave if she accepts that I love her, and I know it's rude of me to say, but I think that you not letting me live with you as your daughter, because I love someone is pretty shallow." Hearing her being so strong almost scares me, I can hear her voice shaking with anger, and not fear. As I hear her walking closer I quickly run as silently as possible up to my bedroom. I can hear her walk up stairs and go into her room, but no whimpers, I hear nothing. As I silently wait for any noise I soon realize she's asleep. The clock read 9:45 and I just lay on my bed in shock about everything. Soon enough I fall asleep. And instead of some stupid impossible dream, or a dark nightmare, I have a dream about me and Konata, just sitting together on one of those swinging benches, the air feels good on my skin, and her warm hand is holding mine, as we stare out to a big open field. And the entire dream, we just sit there, enjoying each others company.

The morning isn't a pleasing, seeing mom and dad neglecting Tsukasa, is hard, but I know it's not my place to but in, I'll let them figure it out, and I'll support Tsu-chan all the way. Before we all leave, my two sisters pull me aside. "Is something wrong with mom and dad, they've been ignoring Tsukasa all morning." I give them the truth and they obviously are shocked and a little worried. "I do support her but do you think she'll be okay?" The question makes me smile at the two. "Yea, she'll be fine." I tell them. "But just because, I think I'm gonna give her some extra encouragement." I say, and as she walks over I put out my hand which she takes with a smile as she puts her shoes on and walks out the door with me.

A couple days go on like this, and soon valentines is only 3 days away. Me and Tsukasa, are looking online for good recipes, or ideas for what chocolates to give to our possible lovers. We both agree that home made is the best way to go with the chocolate but what form the chocolate is in, is the problem. "Who are you planning on giving your chocolate too Kagami?" Mom asks putting her hands on my shoulders. This is when I decide to tell them. Tsukasa gets it all and says she's going to the bathroom. "I'm actually planning to give it to Konata." I tell mom this and I see displeasure written all over her face. "I see, well if she accepts you can go live with her, because you wont be allowed back here." The words sting but I simply nod with a smile, loving my mom no matter what, even if she's mad about who I love. She walks away and I can hear her calling dad on the phone, and telling him about it.

Tsu-chan walks back in and gives me a thumbs up, followed by a high five. Until 12:00 I chat and I spend time with Tsu-chan as we talk about painting our nails on valentines, doing our hair, and maybe some natural make up. We give each other good luck, which seems to have become a routine ever since she told mom and dad. We're closer than ever before, and happier than ever before as well. After saying good luck, I go to my bedroom and have another good dream, like I have been for the longest time. It's the same dream as usual, with me and Konata sitting together. We always just sit together and stare at some sort of new scenery, tonight it's a big ocean, our house is set up on the sandy beach, and we face towards the ocean, seeing fish swimming close to the top of the water, birds flying up above, and the clouds moving across the sky. Waking up makes me feel happier than usual, having that burden off my chest. Even though mom and dad ignore me, I just go on with my day, thinking "maybe one day they'll accept me." As I walk beside Tsukasa to school. Along the way, Miyuki and Konata join us, which just makes me more happy.

_**Did anyone feel feel's in that? I did while writing that TTWTT. I'm super happy with where it's going (even though it's going REALLY fast, and everything is probably getting a little boring TTmTT, Hopefully not to boring :P), and I hope you're happy with it too, because I am trying very hard to make this work XD, I hope to finish it in maybe two or three chapters (HAHA! That's right, not the one chapter you expected RIGHT!? XP.). I'm also REALLY SORRY, to anybody who's been waiting for this chapter, I would blame it entirely on not being inspired, but it's also because I'm REALLY lazy, and don't have a good enough grip on what I'm doing with this story...Sorry again for that :P. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and are looking forward to the next, also if you could let me know who's POV I should have the confession be from, let me know, I will probably to both (one chapter is Konata's and then Kagami's POV starts off from before the confession or vice versa), but which order is the trouble! So just let me know in your reviews, it'd be a great help :). **_


End file.
